She Loves Me More
by Lexi Gurl
Summary: It's finished! Last Three Chapters added!
1. Wedding Day

1000 EST  
The Church where Mac and Mic are getting married...  
  
The ceremony is about to start. Mac wanted me to sit in front, so I have to walk past all these people. I take my seat. Renee is supposed to sit next to me, but she said she had an emergency somewhere. I guess I wasn't really paying attention. My mind was somewhere else.   
  
Bud and Mic are at the front of the church. Music starts to play, and here comes Chloe. When she nears, she looks at me and smiles. Before she turns away she mouths "she loves you more." I smile sadly. I wish she really did love me more. At one point she did, but no longer.   
  
Harriet is now at the front of the church. I close my eyes as Mac starts up the aisle, as if that will stop all of this from happening. I open them to see Mac--my beautiful Marine, my beautiful Sarah--approaching. Part of a song that I heard in the car on the way over keeps playing over and over in my mind. "I'm gonna smile my best smile, and I'm gonna laugh like it's goin' out of style, look into her eyes and pray that she don't see, that learning to live again is killing me."  
  
The Admiral hands her over to Mic, and she catches my gaze. I try to smile, to be happy for her. But I can't. How can I be happy when my heart is breaking? I whisper "I'm sorry", and I walk out.  
  
Once out of the church, I sit on the steps, my head in my hands. A tear slids down my cheek as I hear high heels clicking on the floor. I look up in time to see Mac run by me, followed closely by Mic.   
  
He's shouting "Sarah! Come back!" The poor bastard. She'll never come back. Not to him anyway.  
  
Mac ignores him and gets into her car. I stand and watch as she drives away. Mic comes up to me and punches me.  
  
"What the Hell!?" I shout at Mic, once I get over the shock of the blow.   
  
"What the Hell you wanna know? You're what the Hell Rabb! You took away my once chance at happiness, by walking out like that!" He yells at me. His shouts are accompanied by another blow aimed at my nose.   
  
"You bastard!" I shout back. "I ruined it!? You ruined it yourself! She never loved you anyway!"  
  
He doesn't say anything. He just punches me one more time before stalking off.  
  
"Commander! Are you alright?" asks Harriet.  
  
I sit down and I realize my nose is bleeding onto my dress whites. "I think he broke my nose," I say.  
  
"Come on Commander." says the Admiral. "Let's get you to the Emergency Room."  
  
I allow Bud and the Admiral to help me up, then Bud takes me to my car. He holds out his hands. "Your keys, sir?"  
  
I dig them out of my pocket and drop them into his hand. I think the Admiral's going to take care of the wedding. I feel someone tap on my back. I turn around and see Chloe.   
  
She has a huge smile on her face. "I told you she loves you more"  
  
I grin. The first real smile for me all day. Then I start to laugh. Bud looks at me like I'm crazy. I just say to him "She loves me more." 


	2. On the Road

In Mac's Car...  
  
I've been driving for 3 hours, 15 minutes, and 14 seconds. I cannot believe I just ran out at my own wedding! But when I looked at Harm, so many things ran through my mind.   
  
Once he walked out, I knew I was making a mistake. Before he left for his flight quals, I was so happy to be marrying Mic. Or maybe I was just happy to be getting married. But then just before he left, he said something to make me regret my descison. "...And secondly. Frankly, if you need me at your wedding to make it work, maybe you should reconsider who you're marrying."  
  
And reconsider I did. When I heard that Harm went down, I was devastated. I thought I would never see him again. What if I *did* love Harm? Mic was so understanding. He held me while I cried and listened to me.   
  
I thought I knew what I was doing. I guess not. Harm walked out and I couldn't stay. I couldn't do that to Mic, or myself. We would be living a lie.  
  
  
Sometime later...  
  
"Dammit!" I hit a fist on my steering wheel. My car is out of gas. I can see a gas station, but I'll have to walk in my wedding dress.  
  
"No I won't." I say aloud. "Marines always keep a bag packed." I laugh as I think about Harm. He has golf clubs in his car. I pull a bag from the trunk. A pair of jeans and a Navy button-down shirt. I get back in my car to change.   
  
After I'm done, I grab some money and my keys, and start toward the gas station.  
  
Once I reach the gas station, I see a young girl behind the counter.   
  
"Excuse me," I say, "But do you have a gas can I can use? My car ran out of gas about a half-mile down the road."  
  
"Sure, let me get it for ya" she replies wtih a smile before walking away. When she returns, I take the gas can, fill it up, and go back to my car. I drive back to the gas station, return the can. Then I realize I'm hungry and I buy a candy bar and a bottle of soda. Then I head home. I finally figured it out. I have to get back to the man I love. 


	3. Phone Calls

DISCLAIMER: I always forget these! Just apply the same one you see on everyone else's fics!  
  
The day after the "Wedding"  
1300 EST  
Harm's Apartment  
  
I have been pacing around my apartment ever since I got back from the ER yesterday. I know Chloe says Mac loves me more, but does she really? One can never tell for sure. Especially when that one has had a very hard time interpreting signals and messages from Mac.  
  
I gingerly reach up and touch my nose, the swelling has gone down some, but it still hurts. Now I know how Webb felt.  
  
Picking up the phone, I intend to call Mac, but as I go to dial the number, I don't hear a dial tone.  
  
"Hello?" I ask cautiously.  
  
"Harm?"  
  
"Mac?" This is really strange.  
  
"The phone...it didn't ring."  
  
"I was just about to call you." I admit. I guess great minds think alike.  
  
"We need to talk Harm."  
  
"Yes we do Sarah. Yes we do." 


	4. Feelings

DISCLAIMER: See Part III  
  
1330 EST  
Harm's Apartment  
  
I knock on the door, and immediately he opens it. He still has on his dress whites from the wedding, although they look a little rumpled. Under further inspection, it looks like he hasn't slept in days.  
  
"You look like hell, Harm." I say.  
  
"Hello to you too." He steps aside, "Please, come in."  
  
I take a deep breath before entering his apartment. Everything seems so foreign. I guess it's been awhile since I've been here.  
  
"Sarah..."  
  
"Harm..."  
  
We both start to talk at the same time, making this seem more awkward than it already is.  
  
He takes my hands and sits down on the couch, with me sitting opposite of him. He's quiet for a moment, then he starts so speak.  
  
"Sarah, I'm sorry I ruined your wedding. But I couldn't stay. Stay and watch you marry *him*" He pauses before continuing. "You remember when I said I could never picture myself celebrating your engagement?"  
  
I nod mutely, wondering where he's going with this.  
  
"Well, I never pictured it because it was never *your* engagement I pictured. It was *ours*" He looks at me nervously.  
  
I always imagined our engagemet too, I want to tell him. And our wedding, and our home, and our children, and, well... you get the idea. I look at him expectantly.  
  
Instead of saying anything, he looks at where our hands are joined.  
  
"Sarah, I...I love you so much," He looks up abruptly and looks into my eyes. "I love you so much that it hurts when you're away from me. And it was almost enough to kill me, sitting in that church, and seeing you walk down the aisle to...towards..." He trails off and looks away. I close my eyes for a second, absorbing what he just told me.  
  
"Harm, I was so angry at you for walking out. But when I thought about it, you never should have had to walk out." I stop, unsure of how to go on. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"  
  
"Because I wanted you to be happy. I would do anything for you-even if it meant feeling my heart break everytime I saw you and Brumby or everytime I saw that ring."  
  
"Harm, I never meant to hurt you, or anyone. But now, I realize that everyone involved was hurt. I've always loved you more Harm." 


	5. She Loves Me More

DISCLAIMER: See Part IV  
  
I burst into laughter. And seeing her look so confused doesn't help any. I calm down enough to explain.  
  
"That's what started all of this. Chloe passed me in the chuch and mouthed those words. And then I walked out. After you left, Brumby broke my nose, and when Bud was getting ready to take me to the hospital, Chloe said it again."  
  
Mac smiles. "Chloe always has been smart." She looks at me and says, "I love you Harmon Rabb."  
  
"And I love you Sarah MacKenzie."  
  
I lean in to kiss her, and it's the most breathtaking experience ever. I see fireworks, and hear bells, and the whole nine yards. Breathlessly we seperate.  
  
Yes, she definately loves me more.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
